Huckleberry Finn Pan Part 3-Huckleberry Fin Chased His Shadow/Pearl and Finn
(That Night Dawson and Nellie Brie Are Walking out the Front door Nelli is Wearing Dawson Dark Perpule Jacket Walking) * Nellie Brie:But Dawson do think the children will be safe Without Hen-Wen * Dr.Dawson:(After Locking the Front Doo) Safe ofu Course They'II Be Safe Why Not * Nellie Brie:Well Pearl Pureheart Something about a Shadow * Dr.Dawson:Shadow Whose Shadow * Nellie Brie:Huckleberrey Finn * Dr.Dawson:Oh Huckeleberrey Fi-HUCKELEBERREY FINN Don't Say Well Goodness Gracious Whatever Shall We Do * Nellie Brie:But David * Dr.Dawson:Sound the Alarm Call England Yard * Nellie Brie:There Must've Been Someone * Dr.Dawson:Oh Nellie Of all the Chidish Fiddle-Faddle Huckeleberrey Finn Indeed How can we Expect the Children To Grow Up and Be Practical * Nellie Brie:But David Darling * Dr.David Q,Dawson:When you're as bad they are No Wonder Pearl Gets These Idiotic Ideas (Meanwhile A Sihouette on a roof is Hopping from one to another Followed By a Perpule Light the Sihouette sees Hen-Wen Sleeping Outside) (The Purple Light Shines in the Silhouette's Face Revealing a 12-year-old Fox's Smilling face has Orange White Fox Brown Nose and Blue-Green Eyes He Wears Green Pants Farm Hat his Name is Huckeleberrey Finn) (With Her is a Albino Mice that Looks just like Miss Bianca But it Female with wearing Purpule bow and Hat brown nouse Black Eyes she is Finn's Mice Fairy) * Huckeleberry Finn:Over there Bianca In Its den is it there (Bianca Opens a Music Box) * Huckeleberry Finn:Bianca Shhh (Bianca Closes the Music Box) Stop Playing and Help Me Shadow Shadow Oh Shadow * Huckeleberry Finn:Huh (Bianca Points to the Keyhole telling him that his Shadow is in the Drawer and the Shadow Flies and Huckeleberry Finn Chases it Shutting Bianca in the Drawer as Finn Continues to chase his Shadow they Cricle around The Chandelier Finn Behind a Chair while th Shadow Sneak Away) * Huckeleberry Finn:Aha (The Shadow tries to run but Huckeleberry Finn Grabs it in the Nick of time Unfortunately they crash ino a dresser waking Up Pearl) * Pearl Purheart:Huckleberry Fin Oh Huckleberry I Know you'd come back I Saved your Shadow for you isn't rumpled you know you look exactly the way I Thought you would Oh a Little Taller perhaps but them (She Sees Huckeleberry to tick his shadow with soap) Oh ho ho you can't stick it on with soap Finn it needs sewing that;s the proper way to do it (Meanwhile Bianca tried to squeeze through the drawer's kayhole but got stuck) Although come to think of it I Never Thought about it Before Um Sewing Shadows I Mean of Course I Knew it was your shadow the Minute So I Said to myself I Said I'II Put it away for him Until hoe come back (Pearl Walks toward the drawer with Bianca having trouble getting out of the Keyhole takes out the sewing kit and Shuts the drawer sending bianca flying backwards) Oh He's sure to come back And you did didn't you Finn (Bianca isn;t amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy) After all what can't Leave his Shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later don't you agree but what I Still don't understand is how Hen-Wen got it in the first Place they really aren;t--(She Notices Finn Still floating abouve the Floor) Oh Sit down it Won't take Long (Finn Does so) They really aren;t vicious you know Hen-Wen;s Wondeful Nurse and all Although Father says * Huckleberey Finn:Girls Talk Too Much * Pearl:Yes Girl Talk too Mu--(Realizes that she is talking to much) Oh * Huckleberey Finn:Well get on with it girl * Pearl Purpheart:Oh My name is Pearl Purheart Q Dawson * Huckleberrey Finn:Pearl's enough * Pearl Purheart:oh But how did Hen-Wen get your shadow Finn * Huckleberrey Finn:Jumped at me the other night at the Window * Pearl Purheart:But what were you doing there * Huckleberrey FinnLI Came to listen to your stories * Pearl Purheart:My Stories But they're all about you * Huckleberrey Finn:Of Course That;s why i like them I Tell them to the Lost Boys * Pearl Purheart:The Losy Boys Oh I Remeber now they;re your boys * Huckleleberrey Finn:Uh-Huh * Pearl Purheart:I'M So Glad you came back tonight I Thought i Might have never seen you again * Huckleleberrey:Why * Pearl Purheart:Becuase I Have to Grow Up Tomorrow * Huckleleberry Finn:Grow Up * Pearl Purheart:Tonight my last night in the Nursery * Huckleleberry Finn:But that means no more Stories * Pearl:(Sniffles tearfully) Mm-hm * Huckleleberry Finn:No I Won't have it (Graps Pearl by the hand) Come on * Pearl:B-b but where are we going * Huckleleberry:To Neverland * Pearl:(Dreamily) Neverland * Huckleberry:You;II Never Grow Up there * Pearl:Oh Finn it would be simply lovely (They stop at an open windo) But wait what would Mother say * Huckleberry Finn:Mother What's Mother * Pearl Purheart:Why finn a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories * Huckleberry:Good you can be our mother com on Pearl * Pearl Purheart:Now Wait a Minute Let me see Now I Would have to pack and leave a not whether I'II Be back and Oh Huckleberry Finn Neverland I;M So Happy I-I Think I.II Give you a Kiss (After Hearing that Bianca grows Jealous and Gasps in shock) * Huckleberry:What's a-a kiss * Pearl Purheart:Oh well I;II Show you (She Leans forward to kiss him and Finn backs away creeped out but Bianca pulls her hair) * Pearl:Oh * Huckleberry Finn:Stop Stop it Bianca (He Chases Miss Bianca around the Nursery attempting to catch her in his hat but he jumps on Scrappy's Bed Wake Up)